Summertide
by fleurily
Summary: In the summer of 1859, the Kamelot family is at the peak of power in Britain's government. The Prime Minister's daughter, Rhode, is making her debut as a young woman, while the rest of the family has risen in status. Scandal and marriage are in the air...


He smelled of tobacco and spice, warmth and comfort in every crease of his eveningwear, each exhale of breath. Five years had changed nothing, and everything all at once. He was as youthful as ever, a gentleman to his bones, though they still ached with wanderlust and months aboard a tiny ship. He had been too weary to talk overmuch when he had walked through the door of the new manor, passing pale greetings and embraces before retreating to his quarters for a long rest. When he opened his eyes, it was dark outside. The door had opened slowly when the clock struck ten, just as expected, and he had welcomed his visitor with open arms as she curled up beside him.

She had become a beautiful young woman in his absence, an unearthly faerie creature of black hair and eyes blue enough to tempt lavender. Beneath her shift, she was still skin and bones, but her body had become softer, feminine; if he wished, he might imagine the form of a thousand other women who had pressed against him in such a way- none as perfect, precious, precocious as his dear niece. They had carried some weight of impurity about them, each and every one, a lust for his physical beauty and prowess in bed. She desired nothing but his presence. He simply enjoyed her company, the scent of rosewater and sweets that surrounded her petite frame.

They had been like this for hours, savoring the silent companionship they had been lacking for half a decade. It was the last evening she would be a child. It was the last time they would share such time without the scrutiny of society, and for a fleeting moment, he felt the urge to draw her near, take her far away from the walls of the mansions that would become her prisons and the men who could become her master. She deserved far more than a life of consummations and obedience to a husband; she was intelligent, determined, creative, far beyond wifely constraints.

It will all be over soon, she soothed him silently, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. We're going to finish all this, soon.  
_  
_Five years, he breathed in response, a hand coming up to caress her hair as he pulled her into a soft embrace. Five years have passed, and nothing has ended.

She didn't seem to have a response. He could sense her apprehension, however, and he pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to her porcelain brow.

Don't worry. He didn't know what there wasn't to worry about; losing her was his greatest concern, against every particle of reason in his body. They would never be far apart, now that the Earl had set plans in motion once more. It was all a farce of humanity, each marriage and political arrangement, and yet-

Tyki… She was fighting off sleep; he smoothed her hair comfortingly.

"Hush, you," he muttered, smiling a bit at how little she had changed. "You've a big day tomorrow."

"Don't treat me like a child," she whined, though she threw an arm around his neck. Tyki couldn't resist a soft chuckle as she nuzzled against his neck, as cozy as a kitten.

"Never that, Rhode."

Tyki held her until each breath was slow and steady, let her sleep with his shoulder as a pillow and his heartbeat as her lullaby.

When the birds began to stir in the gardens, he was still lying awake, staring at the canopy above them with an intensity akin to grief.

Morning in Hyde Park was brisk, fresh, and punctuated by the crunch of hundreds of hooves in peach-coloured gravel. There were few women among the riders on Rotten Row, those who felt confident their ability to ride alongside the gentlemen. Rhode and Lulubelle were keeping pace alongside the men of their families, David and Jasdero flanking their cousin's dappled Arabian astride a pair of heavy Percheron while the pretty Benjamin fawned over his new Lady Disraeli as they trotted side by side on their Thoroughbred bays. The Lady Kamelot was ailing, as was often the case these days, and had retired to Ladies' Mile for a languid stroll upon her sweet Carpathian pony. Cyril was not terribly bothered by his wife's absence, quite entertained by his newly returned brother. Tyki looked prepared to throttle the Prime Minister at times, but absence truly made the heart grow fonder, and he mostly seemed content to be among family once more.

Rhode was not entirely satisfied to be riding sidesaddle, nor with the tame nature of their ride. She preferred romps across their vast estate in the countryside, tempting scandal where no one could see by wearing David's old breeches and shirt, galloping at a breakneck pace across moor and moss to tempt her luck at jumps. In London, however, she was obligated to maintain a light canter, and the twins were always nearby to help her quell her temptations. The troublesome trio did impeccably at keeping pace, watching the newlyweds and entertaining themselves by making snide remarks. It was far too easy, really; they all kept polite little smiles on their faces, nodding to the ladies and gentlemen they passed as they maligned.

"Do you suppose he shares her love of cats?" Jasdero adjusted his ascot as he guided the horse with one hand on the reins.

"I doubt he cares. She's a minx," David grinned, nudging his mount away from a sharp tap of Rhode's crop.

"Oh, hush, you two! I'm sure he appreciates how pretty she is," Rhode shifted her hips, getting a better seat in the saddle with a soft noise of discomfort.

"As well as her tongue." David leaned over, hooking a hand around one of Rhode's hips and tugging her firmly on top of her horse. "Try to stay up. It would be very embarrassing to pick you up out of the dirt on your first ride of the Season."

Rhode muttered something that could have been a thank-you, smiling as a pair of boys gawked her up as she passed. "This Season is going to be perfect."

"Because you're the prettiest girl in London," Jasdero's charming smile faded rather quickly after a rather unsavory young woman trotted by. "I have a feeling there is something in the smelling salts these ladies are using. There aren't this many ugly broads in all of Norfolk."

"Jasdero!" David and Rhode exclaimed in unison, the latter breaking down into rather unseemly giggles.

Tyki came sliding to a walk beside the three youngsters, looking a bit haggard. "Discussing your aunt's sexual relationship with her husband is not quite the appropriate line of conversation for a ride in public, children."

"Oh, dear. How did you outrun Cyril on that old nag, Tyki?" David didn't look terribly excited to have his uncle in close proximity, especially when Rhode drew out of their cozy formation to ride beside the older man.

"It's a stallion, David. I'm aware you're far better suited to fish and mermaids, but even you should be able to recognize a quality piece of horseflesh when you see it." Tyki's tone was casually disdainful, and his niece giggled at the insult.

"You two, be nice. You have all summer to tear each other apart." Rhode tsked, looking between the two with mild disapproval. "It wouldn't be any fun if you killed each other before we even start."

David and Tyki fell silent, shooting each other a final, reproachful glance. "Not that much time until August," the elder remarked, easing back on his reins with light hands.

"A lot can happen in a few months!" She sounded oddly optimistic, smile glowing with innocence before her expression gained a mischievous edge. Rhode dug her heel into her horse's side, causing the mare to bolt out of their tight formation. Jasdero's steed danced nervously, and the normal riders on the track watched in shock as the girl came sliding to a halt beside her father.

Tyki sighed, unimpressed by her unseemly display. "It's going to be a very long summer."

The twins nodded in agreement, sharing an unreadable stare as Rhode's light laughter drifted along on the early morning air.


End file.
